The Blackest Storm
by The Skystorm
Summary: "One will rise above all, Fire and Tiger will meet again, Only the Storm will prevail, But with out the Spark, All will fall to the Tiger claws." He's back but this time Firestar can't stop him. It's up to the new Ravenpaw to save the day. But when she is torn in two will she pick the right path?
1. Allegiances

**Ok So I** **updated the Allegainces for you**

* * *

Allegiances

Leader: Lionstar- golden tom with bright gold flecks  
Deputy: Snowshoe- pure white tom

Medicine Cat: Dewfur- bluish grey tom

Warriors:  
Berrynose- cream-colored tom  
Foxleap- reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud- white she-cat  
Toadstep-black and white tom  
Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat  
Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Lilystripe- dark tabby she-cat white white patches  
Seedfur- very pale ginger she-cat  
Cherrytail- a ginger she-cat  
Molepelt- a brown-and-cream tom  
Grasstail- a pale gray tom with green eyes  
Ambereyes- a pale brown she-cat with brilliant amber eyes  
Thunderfur- a pale ginger tom with yellow stripes  
Loudsound-a pale gray tom with dark spots

Apprentices:  
Sparkpaw-a bright golden tom with darker gold flecks (Mentor: Thunderfur)  
Firepaw- a ginger tom with dark brown tabby markings (Mentor: Dewfur)  
Sleetpaw- a pure white tom (Mentor: Seedfur)

Queens:  
Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat. (Ravenkit: a black she-kit with tabby markings colored red that are barley noticeable and a white tail tip. She also has an emerald green eye and a yellow eye.)

Daisy: a cream long furred she-cat from the horseplace. (Elder age but still stays with the queens)

Elders:  
Sandstorm- a pale ginger she-cat  
Graystripe- a light gray tom with a darker stripe down his back  
Thornfur- golden brown tabby tom  
Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom  
Birchfall- light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing- white she-cat  
Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. (Former medicine cat)

Remeber the prophecy Fire cannot consume Tiger and Tiger can not put out Fire.

Only the Blackest Storm can choose.


	2. Prolog

**I am good! Twice in one day; now you will learn everything. Mwahahahahahaha. Be ready for a shocker!**

* * *

Prologue  
Three cats with stars in their fur sat around a glistening pool. The blue-gray she-cat was Bluestar, the fiery ginger tom was the legendary Firestar, and the dark brown tabby was ThunderClan's recent leader Bramblestar.

"Bluestar, what's going on? I thought he was gone forever!" Firestar demanded.

"He was smart; he made an illusion and you actually killed Thistleclaw," Bluestar sighed.

"What, my father lives on!" Bramblestar exclaimed angrily.

"What aren't you happy your father is still alive, my son?" asked a new figure.

All three leaders were dismayed to see this new figure. He was a once trusted deputy, but exiled after an attempt to kill Bluestar. Leader of rogues. Then leader of ShadowClan. Joined RiverClan to form TigerClan while bringing BloodClan to the forest, only to be killed by their leader.  
It was Tigerstar.

"Go back to the Dark Forest, Tigerstar!" Firestar snarled.

"Sorry, Kittypet," he sneered. "I have one of your special prophecies!"

Then in a rush of wind Tigerstar's eyes unfocused and he tensed up then relaxed. He spoke in a barely audible voice a prophecy that would change a cats life.

_"One will rise above all _

_Fire and Tiger will meet again _

_Only the Storm will prevail_

_ But without the Spark_

_ All will fall to the Tiger claws"_

He shook his large tabby head when he finished reciting the prophecy. "Now I need to make this prophecy in my favor." He grinned evilly. "Now come here, you!"  
He jumped at Firestar and grabbed his scruff. Firestar struggled like a fish out of water but due to size difference he couldn't overpower him. Bluestar and Bramblestar were poised to leap but before they could Tigerstar stopped them.

"I you take another step I will kill him and you know what happens. You don't want your dear Firestar to fade do you?"

Bluestar sat back on her haunches not knowing what to do. While Bramblestar was poised to leap if he got the chance. Tigerstar then dragged Firestar into the pool. And soon they disappeared…for now.

* * *

"Come on Cinderheart you can do this." Dewfur Thunderclan's medicine cat encouraged.

While at the same time Lionstar, Cinderhearts mate was pacing outside the nursery. He heard a kit wailing. She did it! Lionstar thought. The little kit wailed again but this time the second she started wailing the sky turned from clear blue to fire red with black streaks. As the kit stopped wailing the sky turned back to the normal blue. Lionstar looked around to see if anyone else saw what he saw. All the cats in camp were doing everything they were so he assumed that no one else saw the change. Back in the nursery Dewfur was licking a little she-cat where he thought he heard something. There it was again! Dewfur strained to hear it. One will rise above all Fire and Tiger will meet again Only the Storm will prevail But without the Spark All will fall to the Tiger claws. Dewfur looked down on yet another kit with destiny. Pitying the young she-kit he went to go get Lionstar. Little did he know another kit had heard the prophecy. Little Sparkkit looked down on the new born. Wow she's pretty thought the little kit. She was all black except a little white tail tip. Then Sparkkit saw something no one else did. The little kit saw new markings. The tiny new born had tabby marking that had a strange color to it. Red.

"Hello little Sparkkit. Can I ask you a question?" Asked Lionstar who had just entered the nursery.

Sparkkit nodded not sure if he should talk to the clan leader.

"What should I name my daughter?" Lionstar inquired.

Sparkkit was amazed. The clan leader wanted **him** to name the little she-kit! After a moment of thought Sparkkit came up with the best name ever.

"Ravenkit."

* * *

**Alright my minions. Now as your leader I command you to review! Do it or I will bring Ravenkit's wrath on you. And trust me you do not want her to throw a tantrum! XD**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay do not worry I am not dead we were just on vacation with no internet Do not panic!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Do you Ravenkit promise to train hard under StarClan?" My father Lionstar asked me.

"I do" I reply.

"Then until you earn you warrior name you will be known as Ravenpaw. Berrynose" he turns to the aging tom "you are close to becoming a elder and I see no better way than to finish up your duties as a mentor. Please pass you skill and strength to Ravenpaw."

Wow I never thought I would have Berrynose as a mentor. One he is my dad's rival and two he's well… old.

"Come on Ravenpaw were going to learn the territory," he says to me and we pad out of the camp.

Finally I've waited forever for this I behaved while I was a kit because I know Lionstar would have no problem holding off my apprentice ceremony. We walk strait to the Shadowclan border.

"Lookout into their territory. Shadowclan cats are night hunters so they don't use undergrowth. Come on we are going to the lake." He says and keeps talking while we walk. "When we get there we will be able to see Riverclan, but you wouldn't be able smell their fishy stench the wind is blowing towards them."

We reach the lake and all I can think is wow. It's huge!

"I can't believe the lake is this big!" I say to Berrynose.

"Yeah, lets sit down and I quiz you on the history of the clans." He sits in a sunny spot and beckons me over. " So who are the leaders now?"

"Well there is Lionstar, Crowstar of Windclan, Reedstar of Riverclan, and Lightstar of Shadowclan." I respond quickly to impress him. "Hey Berrynose what happened to the previous leaders?"

"Well I guess it's about time you knew." He sighs "Brambleclaw became Bramblestar after the Dark Forest Battle. It was very peaceful at that time. Bramblestar was an amazing ruler. He was fair, and just, but his life ended to soon. Dogs came and attacked the clans, never killing only injuring. Starclan came to the four leaders and told them the only way to rid them of dogs was to give up their lives. All of them. But the dog's leader caught wind of the plan and decided to kill Bramblestar. Then right as the dog was going to strip Bramblestar of his life Squirrelflight threw her self in the way and died. When all the leaders of the clans assembled Bramblestar declared that he would do anything for his clan. Then Ashstar did the same, then Mistystar, then Rowanstar. They gave up their lives and will be remembered as well as Firestar." He caught his breath then said something amazing. "Lets finish up the tour and then we will begin Training for the Apprentice Games."

* * *

**PS The Apprentice Games IS NOT the Hunger Games!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Lionstar:**** I am Invisible!**

**Me****: No Lionstar you are Invincible.**

**Lionstar**: **Yes that is what I said. Invisible!**

**Me:****I'll sort him out later. Oh and I don't own Warriors only the cats I made.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Really we can? Does that mean I'll be able to participate?" I question

"I'm not sure. Remember each clan only brings 4 cats to participate. Everyone else just watches." He reply's but when he sees my downcast face he continues. "I guess we just need to start practicing then!"

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

"Good…job…Raven…paw" he huffs out.

He's right it was a good day. Berrynose is still trying to catch his breath he must be older than I thought cause I'm bursting with energy. I feel as if I could run around the lake!

"Hey Ravenpaw lets head back to camp. You can get some fresh kill then I'll ask Lionstar to take you to the Gathering."

The Gathering I can't believe it! I walk over to the fresh kill pile contemplating who will go to the Games. Then I think to myself. Ravenpaw you are the biggest mouse-brain in the world. The only apprentices are Sparkpaw, Firepaw, Sleetpaw, and… me! So I have to go cause the rules state that each clan must bring as many apprentices as they can but the most are four.

"Hey Ravenpaw come eat over hear." I hear a shout.

I turn around and see Firepaw giving me a cool smile and Sparkpaw giving me a shy look. I have no idea which brother called they have exactly the same voice. But I smile and grab a squirrel before I walk over. I like the two brothers. Firepaw is cool and a bit cocky. I've heard Berrynose say that his son is a lot like him. Then there is Sparkpaw. He is really confident and kind, but he gets all shy when I'm around.

"Hey guys are you going to the gathering?"

"Of course we are Sleetpaw is coming too." Said Firepaw.

"Where is Sleetpaw anyway?" I don't see the white tom anywhere.

Sparkpaw beat Firepaw to it this time. "Seedfur took him out for some special training."  
I knew what that meant. Sleetpaw is a kind of cat that jumps at his own shadow. Seedfur is trying to get him to calm down before the Games.

"Yawn. I'm bored. Hey Ravenpaw do you want to go hunting?" Firepaw questioned me looking excited.

"Sure why not." I reply coolly.

"Can I-" Sparkpaw gets cut off by his mentor Thuderfur who calls him over.

"Sorry Sparkpaw but maybe next time." He said sympathetically. "Come on Ravenpaw. I want to show you something."

As I pad out of camp I start thinking. Firepaw sounded sympathetic that Sparkpaw was needed elsewhere but at the same time he sounded excited. Excited for what I wonder. I'm too busy thinking no notice Firepaw stopped walking. I find myself at the edge of the lake. The sunset is breath taking. The sky is bright orange and pink. While the lake looks as if its made of gold. I sit right where I am as if I couldn't walk anymore. Firepaw comes over and sits next to me like right next to me. Fur brushing fur close. After a few minutes his tail starts to curl around mine and he starts to purr. I feel very awkward so I do the only thing I can think of.

"Attack" I shout and jump on him. "You'll never catch me!"

I run off and come up with a plan. I pass a old fox den I leave my scent right by a tree so its like I climbed it then run back to the old den and role in the dung. I find Firepaw looking puzzled when he doesn't find me. I make a little noise so then he'll look my way. But then I realize he is looking back at the tree. I can't smell anything other than fox. Then I watch with horror as three foxes jump out with the intent to kill anything they see. And what they do see is Firepaw.

* * *

**I** **need ideas for kits. So if you have any ideas then review or PM me their name and what they look like and if you have your own warrior I can put in another clan then also let me know first 10 people will definitely get their Warrior in my story.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for such a late chapter. I feel really bad. I was sick, then got writers block, then got WAY to much inspiration for a single chapter, started working on Spottedleaf's choice a one-shot for Froggyclan writing challenge and everything kind of led to this chapter. I hope you like it but it's not my best.**

**Thank you to my reviewers for the cats. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"No, dear Starclan no." I whisper.

I feel as is if I can't move. Firepaw is bravely trying to not be killed. One of the foxes is creeping up behind him. Firepaw doesn't notice and by the time he turns around it too late. The three foxes circle the now-unconscious Firepaw. I can't let this go on.

"No, you will not take him!" I shout.

The odds are against me. But I feel a tingling in my paws. I close my eyes and unleash my fiery wrath. And when I open my eyes all three foxes are dead. And I fell a little loopy. The last thing I see is my older brother Thunderfur racing towards me.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_You are dreaming young one. _Answers a bright ginger cat

_We have gifts for you. _Says a dark brown tabby.

_Firestar? Tigerstar? Why are you here?_

_You have been chosen. _They answer simultaneously

_Chosen. Chosen for what?_

They don't answer. Firestar pads up to me and touches his nose to mine.

_With these four lives I give you Loyalty to what is right. Hope for whenever you are lost. Strength to do what you think is right. And finally I give you Love for your clan, your family, for all life, and for your mate._

When he says that a picture of Sparkpaw flashes through my mind. Do I like like Sparkpaw? I have no time to think any more, because the pain is taking over. Then Tigerstar comes and thrusts his nose against mine.

_With these four lives I give you Ambition to get what you desire. Cunningness for any plan. Power to rule with an iron paw. And finally I give you Love for only the strong enough mate._

When he says that a picture of Firepaw flashes through my mind.

_You will have to pick which one of us you wish to receive your ninth life from but, not now._

And with that I wake up in a flash. I'm in the medicine den. I feel some fur next to me I look down and see Sparkpaw laying there. When he notices I'm awake he jumps away looking embarrassed. I smile at him and motion for him to follow me. We walk out of the medicine den and walk over to the elders.

"Hi Sandstorm! Hi Graystripe!" I say gleefully.

"Well if it isn't Ravenpaw and Sparkpaw." Sandstorm replies.

"Hey there youngings. Are you two participating in the Games?" Graystripe inquires.

"Well of course they are, you mouse-brain. There are only four apprentices." Sandstorm cuffs him over the head.

"Oh right. So if you win what would you wish for?" Graystripe is just full of questions.

"Oh I forgot that if you win the finals you get a wish granted. Hmm I'm don't know." We say at the exact same time.

We look at each other blush and look away at the exact same time. Sandstorm and Graystripe smile at each other before looking at us.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High ledge for a clan meeting!" Yowls Lionstar "All cats that are going to the Gathering are already informed." I look to Berrynose and he nods. "Also Rosepetal is expecting Grasstail's kits. Dovewing is expecting her second litter of Bumblestripe's kit. And finally Ambereyes is expecting Loudsound's kits. Now off to the Gathering."

All the cats going to the Gathering were at the camp's entrance. Ravenpaw went up to where all the other apprentices were standing.

"I am totally going to win the apprentice games" Firepaw bragged.

"No way Firepaw. You haven't seen Ravenpaw in action yet. She is totally going to win the games," Sparkpaw challenged.

"Who do you think is going to win Sleetpaw?" I turn to the white tom.

"Um I...I th-think that St-Stonepaw from Ri-RiverClan is g-going to win." He answers shyly.

"What!" Firepaw shouts at Sleetpaw. "You are the biggest mouse-brain the Clans have seen! You wouldn't even say your own clanmate would win!" Firepaw just kept yelling at the shrinking Sleetpaw.

This just kept making me angrier and angrier.

"Firepaw" I shout shocking the tom. "Have you ever even considered there may be a reason Sleetpaw thinks Stonepaw will win the games?"

Firepaw looks at me like I just told him to roll in fox dung. I am staring angrily at Firepaw. He's glaring right back. Sparkpaw is looking back and forth between Firepaw and me, while Sleetpaw is still crouching on the ground.

"How about a bet?" Sparkpaw speaks up "the winner will have to other three hunt what every prey they want for a moon? Sound good?"

"Fine." Firepaw and I reply.

"Sleetpaw?"

"Ok wi-with me."

"Then is a deal" Sparkpaw finishes.

Berrynose comes over and sees what's going on. He looks at me, than Firepaw, then Sparkpaw, and finally Sleetpaw. "Ok… I hope you're getting along." He says while giving me a look. "How about your guys race to the tree bridge? To run off your 'extra' energy." Without giving us a chance to register what he said, Firepaw got a head start. I look at Sleetpaw, and Sparkpaw with a well-are-we-going-to-let-him-win face. I take off looking at the ThunderClan woods. _My _woods.

I feel all my energy pouring into the legs making me go faster, and jump higher by the second. I see a flash of ginger fur in front of me and smirk. I take one large jump and overtake Firepaw. I look back and see Firepaw stumble and fall face forward into some mud. I laughed silently to myself I turn back around to watch where I am going only to run straight into a tree. I blink my eyes hard to bring my vision back and a flash of white fur dazzles me against yet _another _tree.

I quickly stand up to try and catch the oddly-fast Sleetpaw. I feel the usually tingling go to my paws and in my muscles are a new energy. I remember the first time I felt this way; it was when Firepaw was attacked. _Odd this feels so familiar… yet I have only felt this power once. When the foxes attacked Firepaw. What is this…? _My thoughts where interrupted when I reached the tree bridge that lead to the Island. It was… well **huge**.

It was time for the Gathering.

* * *

**So… that's the Chapter I kind of had to stop it at this point so then you guys wouldn't have to wait longer the cats that were suggested will be in the next chapter. I still need more cats so just let me know if you have any ideas. I am desperate so basically any cat I get will be in the story. I think the next update will be faster but being a freshman in high school isn't helping much. Goodbye… for now *evil grin*.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I am super sorry this chapter was late. But it is really hard to do interesting Gatherings. You know trouble with school, being bullied, falling out of trees the usual. XD. I promise I will work harder to to get the Chapter done.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does but I do own my characters that I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The others arrived a little while after I did and they were as awestruck as I was. Well except Firepaw he was complaining saying that he would have won if I didn't jump over him. After a while Berrynose said that it was our turn to cross the tree bridge. I step up onto the tree and it immediately starts to wobble.

"Ekk" I shout!

"Don't worry Ravenpaw you'll be fine." Berrynose comforts.

I steady my breathing and walk over the bridge with no other _incidents. _I was the first one over so I really anxious to get in to the center of the island.

"Calm down!" Firepaw barks, I can tell he is still sore about the whole mud in face thing. "ThunderClan needs to look cool for the other clans."

"Alright ThunderClan lets go!" I can her my father call. I jump up and burst into the clearing and stopped in awe. There were cats everywhere. Apprentices bragging to one another, warriors telling stories of battles or prey, and elders sitting back and relaxing with old friends of other clans.

"Clans of Air, Water, Shadow, and Sky we gather here to day for the Gathering!" My father shouts using Firestar's call. " Lightstar do you want to go first?" He asks the ShadowClan leader.

"It would be my pleasure Lionstar. Cats of the Clans ShadowClan are doing well. We have a new warrior today. Spottedpaw as now become Spottedfur!"

The whole clearing cheered for the new warrior. The WindClan leader started her report and then all of a sudden I got bored. There wasn't anything interesting going on so… I snuck away to the edge of the island. I stared up at the moon and just started thinking about the dream I had. What where Firestar and Tigerstar doing in my head? Firestar's dead and Tigerstar should have faded. _Snap! _I hear a twig snap behind me. I spin around only to see Sparkpaw walking up.

"Hey Ravenpaw, can I join you?"

"Sure."

He walks up and sits next to me but a respectable way away. Very unlike Firepaw that one awkward day. We are just sitting there as friends and its nice to be able to do so. I sigh to let all my stress out.

"What's wrong?" Sparkpaw asks his voice so full of concern.

"Everything." I groan "like the pressure of the games, Firepaw, keeping the elders happy, Firepaw, trying to learn the new attack and defense moves, and most of all Firepaw."

"Firepaw?" Sparkpaw asks quizzically.

"He's trying to flirt with me. Emphasis on trying. It can get so annoying." I groan once again.

"Yeah that's my brother. Can't get it through his head that not everyone likes him. Do ya wanna know something that'll stop him in his tracks?"

"Well I don't know… Of course!"

"Well" Sparkpaw begins "when we were kits and ShadowClan attacked our mother and the other queens had to go out and fight he was boasting that he could take on any ShadowClan warrior. Then right as he finished his sentence an _huge _warrior burst into the nursery one look at him and Firepaw had a little… well… accident."

"Hahahahahaha! I can't… believe… that." I laugh in between each word.

"Well its true. You were a really little kit at the time barley a moon old. Well he's the odd thing. He walked up to you and tried to pick you up. Then all of a sudden Cinderheart burst in yelling all the curses know to cat. You can bet that he was in the medicine den for at least a moon." Sparkpaw replies with a laugh.

Now this was interesting. "Who was the warrior?"

"Hm I can't really remember?"

"What are you kits doing out here?" Asks a new voice. Sparkpaw and I whip around to see the Shadowclan leader Lightstar staring at us. "Don't let your clan leave you here." And with that he swiftly turned around and walks back to the clearing.

"Sigh… well come on Sparkpaw we better go back." I start to walk when I realize that he wasn't fallowing me. "Sparkpaw?"

"Ravenpaw I remember who the warrior was." Sparkpaw was shaking with fear.

"Who was is!" I press needing to know. Sparkpaw was now pressed against the ground, his ears folded back.

"Lightstar."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! So I finally got this Chapter done and now the action begins. Story of the chapter (New thing where I recommend sone Fanfic favs of mine): Gingehfish- . The Chaos Chronicles: Book 1: Chaos in the Clans **

**So go check it out and R&R by for now! XD**

**-Skye**


End file.
